federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - April, 2392
This page chronicles posts #23641-23760 and spans the time of April 1st to April 30th of the year 2392. *CP - March, 2392 *CP - May, 2392 Cardassia Plots First Week At the Gala, ZEEDA DANAN and YORKIN KORINAS talk about their relationship when she realizes he actually wants to get to know her and formalizes things to marry. ZEEDA returns home and explains everything to CHASAMA DANAN and FREN DANAN in hopes things will go through. For CORAT DAMAR’s birthday, GWENI DAMAR and QUESTA DAMAR have a party before YORKIN uses it to announce to them he is getting married – something Gweni doesn’t know how to take because of Zeeda’s age. Second Week When YORKIN KORINAS arrives to the Danan residence, he has been in talks with JORGU DANAN to officialise the wedding and proposes to ZEEDA DANAN while CHASAMA DANAN and ESDA DANAN are over the moons! ZEEDA later has a more open conversation with YORKIN now they are officially engaged. ZEEDA calls for a get together with MIKK DOTAN, having to tell him she is now engaged and they can’t go on dates any more. Third Week Now having her own place, SIOMANE TARA gets the help from FREN DANAN to set it up and get it all painted before they talk about his wife and family life. Fourth Week When ZEEDA DANAN seeks out YORKIN KORINAS at his office, things get heated but they decide to wait for the wedding night to have sex. ZEEDA has some questions about losing her virginity and talks to LINA DANAN about it but she admits to Zeeda she is convinced Fren has a mistress. ZEEDA is shocked and talks to FREN DANAN, letting him know just what is going on with his wife. FREN is upset at his conversation with Lina and talks to SIOMANE TARA about it, only to be rubbed the wrong way by some of the things she mentioned. Bajor Plots First Week Moved into the new house in Kendra Valley, MEGAN GREENWOOD is happy to have ARTHUR GREENWOOD there and he stays over for dinner and even the night. In the middle of it, MEGAN seeks him out, pushing ARTHUR far enough that he touches her intimately. BENJAMIN WOLFE sees that KARYN DAX-WOLFE is still sad about everything but doesn’t do the best job cheering her up when he brings up her relationship issues. ARTHUR has entered his competition and in the first round gets the best in class for that episode. MEGAN has a counselling appointment with RELAR SORAN and they talk about her issues with Karyn, trying to get to the root of her issues – which is Karyn takes Chris for granted. Encouraged to write a letter, she sends once to Chris explaining her feelings. CHRISTOPHER doesn’t know how to take Megan’s letter and talks to Relar about it, only to have his own mini session. NERYS DORR is having an exhibition for her final in third year when she meets CHIARO DHOW at the gala. They talk before she goes home with him and they have sex. ABBOTT THAY is at a hovertruck rally with MATTHEW HUNTER when he brings up the idea of marriage to his mother. Second Week When CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD spots MARCUS WOLFE in the bar, he approaches, only to get into a convo about Klingons and his parents. CHRISTOPHER goes home to MEGAN GREENWOOD, confessing some things about his parents that he misses to her and opening up a little more emotionally. MEGAN has SUNI MADDIX over to her house and asks her some questions about sex as she has become more and more interested in it. BENJAMIN WOLFE runs into KARYN DAX-WOLFE on spare only to find out she got early admission to the University of Bajor. KARYN remembers prom is coming up and asks CHRISTOPHER to go with her and he accepts – though he declines the limo ride with her friends. MEGAN is walking home from school when some of Arty’s groupies from Best Chef show up and one gets pushy once allowed in the house. NERYS DORR has been feeling guilty about her sex with Chiaro and gets some advice from MARCUS about her feelings and just how normal it is to experiment. MEGAN decides she wants to ask KARYN some advice on love/sex but instead they get into a rather heated debate about Arthur. KARYN is concerned, revealing this information to CHRISTOPHER, as well as trying to be there more emotionally for him – something Megan said she lacked. CHRISTOPHER is concerned now about MEGAN and has a birds/bees talk with her only for her to confess what she has done with Arty and he puts his foot down about the two of them together. JANA KORVIN has a parting gift for NERYS and they hang out together though there is some clear tension. Third Week When CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD and KARYN DAX-WOLFE chat about Megan/Arty they realize something big has to be done but they still aren’t sure what is going to keep the two apart. ABBOTT THAY is out with MATTHEW HUNTER when he uses his abilities and gets the attention of TANDEM RAL who discusses the possibilities of enhancing them. MICHAEL RICHARDSON V and LALI MUNROE get together and discuss his future running for the Mayor of Lonar and he asks her to consider moving in with him. ARTHUR GREENWOOD is out of his competition and won it, going on to advance into the main Best Chef in May. He goes to his party but has a big blow up with KARYN who thinks he is implying he wants to mess around with Megan. ARTHUR feels put out and distant at his own party, telling MEGAN GREENWOOD they need to stay away from each other. ARTHUR goes home to his place and chats about the situation with ISABELLE RICHARDSON who is shocked to hear Karyn hacked Arty’s files. BENJAMIN WOLFE and INDIRA DORR go off to the engineering competition and win best in show. KATAL WOLFE and MARCUS WOLFE are there to congratulate him but BENJAMIN feels embarrassed in front of his parents. MEGAN feels upset with KARYN and confronts her about what she said to Arty at the party and encourages her to apologize. KARYN finally seeks out ARTHUR on Deep Space Nine and they reach and understanding while he reveals his plans on moving to Earth. KARYN brings this information to CHRISTOPHER who is shocked at the idea Arty would consider moving back to Earth. LALI talks to JAMES MUNROE about moving in with Mike and they plot to make sure her house needs are met first. Fourth Week When LINCOLN TREDWAY makes it to Bajor, he surprises LALI MUNROE with the fact he will be there over the summer taking more courses. LINCOLN then seeks out INDIRA DORR and they get together to have sex then talk about the future and her acceptance to Starfleet Academy. LALI gets together with ARTHUR GREENWOOD finding out about his show and discussing the idea of him catering some events. ARTHUR gets back from shopping with Lali and sees MEGAN GREENWOOD once more before he has to go on the show and gives her a promise ring. Going to Lonar, MICHAEL RICHARDSON V and LALI assume they will be house hunting but run into a angry mob, thinking they are working for the Asgardians who have been trying to buy property too. Going to highschool orientation, WOLFE-KORAN JATAR and ANNA-ALEENA THAY talk about their courses before revealing they like the other and should date. LALI gets together with LINCOLN and JAMAAR GRACE, going to play some arcade games and enjoying their time out. JATAR needs some advice about first dates and talks to KARYN DAX-WOLFE for some advice on what to do. JAMES MUNROE seeks out VIDIAL TARLICA to ask her advice on some things and get her to talk to Yintar and find out some information about the Asgardians. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD and KARYN get together for prom and have dinner out with her friends, which makes him realize just how different he is from her peers. At the prom they get their pictures done and Karyn wins Prom Queen while Benjamin gets Prom King. CHRISTOPHER and KARYN go out to a hotel and have some intimate celebrations. #04 April, 2392 2392 #04 2392 #04